Friendship is Underrated
by KuroNoAki2772
Summary: Friends are worth more than everything thing in the world…. Well perhaps aside from Family. Naruto knew that more than anything, because nothing makes you want an not being able to have it. Sasuke also knew this very well. Because he also wanted a true friend...one that wouldn't betray him. AU.
1. Before the Start

**This was made in Naruto's view...so that's why it might seem childish and grammar-less.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

_**"To have a friend and be a friend Is what makes life worthwhile." - Unknown** _

Naruto was lonely.

That was clear. But he was really, really lonely.

Which was pretty reasonable, considering he was always alone.

He wanted friends above all else...well perhaps aside from family. But he had Jii-san for that. So yeah, he wanted friends more. Well actually it's not like he still didn't want family. Jii-san can only talk to Naruto for only that much time after all. Well Naruto didn't blame him though. He was the Hokage after all.**  
**

And the Hokage's most important duty is the village...not play with him after all. But still...he was still sad and wanted family. So yeah. He wanted both. Friends and family. But right now, friends was more important.

He could make family later.

Friends though...were always better to be made when young.

Because that made them closer. That was Naruto's opinion. Although many people would disagree. And even though betrayal hurt more with a long friendship.

But Naruto observed a lot. After all, that was all he could do. And from his observing, he could tell that long time friends were special for some reason...maybe because they knew more about you? Or maybe because they became a lot more like family?

Oh well. He doesn't really care. Naruto just wanted friends. But for some reason no one wanted to play with him. I mean on one wanted to. Even the nice kids...they always stayed away from him. It's not like he hasn't tried. I mean he really, really tried. But still no one wanted to play with him. It kinda hurt...well really hurt. He didn't think he did anything wrong...well that's what he believes at least. But maybe he offended someone? No, that can't be...can it?

Main point is, he wasn't dumb. He could translate all of the hateful glares, and 'whispering' behind his back. Thing is, they didn't like him. That was clear. In fact, he could even confidently say they all hated him... but that wouldn't make any sense because why would he say it confidently?

He didn't understand though...what did he do wrong? I mean all the other children don't get hated, and he was sure he was the same as them. Well not counting the whisker marks on his face...now that was weird. But he actually like them. It made him look...um what's the word? Un-Unique. At that's it. Yeah, it made him look unique. And he liked being unique. It made him different. Which meant he got attention. And attention was always good to him.

That's why he was recently interested in the colour orange...it was just so vibrant and full of energy. He liked orange. It was like him. Hated, but when you liked, you liked it.

Anyway, back to the main topic. Naruto really wanted friends. But he just didn't know how to get some. He tried everything. And he means everything. From playing the cool card to playing the boy next door card. So why didn't anything work? Was...was there something wrong with him? ...No. He refused to believe that! He wasn't bad! He wasn't wrong! He was Naruto! And that's how he wanted it! No matter how many people hated him and threw stones at him...who was he kidding?

He didn't want to be disliked! He wanted to be liked!

He wasn't talking about being popular though...he was talking about just having that one person who was always by his side. Jii-san didn't count. He was on the village's side. And since Naruto technically part of the village...it really didn't count. So yeah, he just wanted that one person. That wasn't much to ask...was it? Or maybe he was just being selfish...he did ask for all those presents for his birthday...but it wasn't like he received them...

Cause all he received was a bunch of bruises, broken bones, and cuts wrapped in fear...but he did get that small present from Jii-san...so maybe that was being selfish? He sure didn't hope so...but it was possible. So maybe he was selfish. If he was...than Naruto was sorry. He just really wanted a friend...a precious person.

Maybe a friend would light up his life? It was pretty bland at the moment...I mean all the glares and words were getting old. He wanted someone to play with. Someone that would train with him. Play pretend ninja, and train to be a ninja. Cause ninjas were cool...and that game looked interesting. Even though he hasn't ever played with it.

Maybe it was because he was too young? But he was...uhh...a hand old. All the fingers on one hand old! That meant he was a big boy! Jii-san told him so! That also meant that after a few more sleeps...he could become a ninja! And after all...ninjas are awesome! And since ninjas are respected, and relied on...maybe he could be respected and relied on too! Than people would look at him...for him! Yeah, that would so cool! He would love that more than anything...but he didn't want to be selfish. He didn't want yo be selfish because it made Jii-san cry...and he loved Jii-san so he didn't want him to cry.

Cause last time he told Jii-san he wanted family and friends and the villagers to not hate him and also for someone to be with him forever and ever, he started crying. And then he kept saying 'sorry' and 'I'm sorry' and 'Minato' and 'Kushina' and also 'Please forgive me'. Naruto didn't know why Jii-san was crying and saying sorry for. He was the best Jii-san he could ask for! I mean he gave him presents, visited him even though he was busy, and even taught him how to write and speak!

So he didn't know why Jii-san was a-ap-apolizin-apoligizing for! Naruto thought he was saying 'sorry' because Naruto was asking for too much. Because he was selfish. Ss after that, he never asked Jii-san for anything ever again! He didn't want him to cry! He wanted him to smile! Because smiling was super fun and it made Naruto feel all so warm! He wanted Jii-san to feel warm too!

He didn't want Jii-san to smile those sad, fake ones though...because even though he knew how hard it was to keep a smile on all the time, and how hard it was to smile for real, smiles that were real were great! He stopped smiling fake ones when it made him feel bad and yucky inside. It was great to smile real ones!  
Because if he smiled fakely...it was always hard to take it off...so he liked to smile real ones instead.

Anyway Naruto really wanted a friend. And family. And for Jii-san to be happy. So whenever he saw a shooting star, that was what he wished for. Or when he could blow out the candle on his birthday cake. It gave him hope. Like it could come true. Even though he didn't know if it could or not.

Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't worth it for someone to grant him his wish. That made him sad.

So he stopped thinking sometimes.

Thinking sometimes hurt for him. Because he always wondered about his parents.

Wondered if they left him all alone because they hated him.

Like everyone else.

Or maybe they feared him like the Hokage?

He didn't know. But sometimes he thought they left him because they didn't want to be with him. And that made his heart squeeze with pain.

So that's why he stopped thinking sometimes. It hurt to think. It hurt so very bad. It made his heart ache and throb. Which made him wonder if there's something wrong with him.

He got rid of that thought though. Instead he focused on training to be a ninja. Because if someone didn't grant his wishes...he would try to. He would try to make his wishes true. And Jii-san's wishes too. Even though he didn't know them.

That's right. Uzumaki Naruto would make his wishes true. And his first one? To get a friend. Because friends were underrated.

* * *

**New story, because I really wanted to write this.**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." ― Bob Marley**

Naruto had started into the academy, and was slowly learning to become a ninja.

Though nothing changed...he was still hated.

But never mind that, Naruto was slowly becoming a ninja...and he was excited.

He like everything...even his mean classmates. Well except maybe one thing...Naruto just did not like Sasuke.

Perhaps it was for a petty reason. Perhaps it was a stupid reason. But it was a good enough reason for Naruto. Sasuke had everything. family, including a older brother Sasuke often flaunted, great skill, admirers, and friends. Everyone loved him...

Except Naruto.

He just could not understand...how could Sasuke have everything, while he had nothing? It wasn't fair, but he supposed life wasn't fair. Naruto did try once though. He really tried to be nice to him. To try and be his friend...but Sasuke just gave him a dirty look. Like Naruto wasn't worth Sasuke talking to him. And maybe he wasn't...but that was something that hurt him...and he didn't like pain. So he didn't try to be Sasuke's friend again...

Because Sasuke hated him.

But the thing was...Sasuke didn'g hate him. Naruto just didn't know it.

No, Sasuke actually liked Naruto's determination and brash loudness. Well kinda...in a way. Sasuke did actually want to talk to Naruto, and maybe even befriend him...but father said no. And Sasuke always listened to father. Just like mother. And Itachi-nii-san. He had to listen to father. Because father was father. And what he said was absolute.

Even though it hurt to follow him. But still...father was absolute.

And things continued like that. Naruto and Sasuke never getting along. And they pretended they were fine with that...but they really weren't.

Everyday, they studied to become ninja, and everyday they grew. Slowly becoming young strong men. And they turned six. And things changed.

Naruto had spoken to the Hokage. And told the Hokage everything. And then Naruto told the Hokage about Sasuke...and the Hokage chuckled at his story. The Hokage rubbed his head, and told him that maybe he should give Sasuke another chance. And although relunctantly...Naruto did.

At the same time, Sasuke was telling his busy brother who had spared him some time, everything. Even about Naruto, and how father forbid him to play with him. His brother frowned, before rubbing his little brothers head. He told him that he would speak to father. And he did. And father, although reluctant, allowed Sasuke to talk to Naruto...perhaps it was because of the threat Itachi had posed.

Pleased, Sasuke grinned at his older brother, and Itachi smiled back.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke talked. It started off rather shaky, and began like this.

"Umm...Uchiha Sasuke right? Uhh...I'm Naruto." Naruto spoke hesitantly when they were alone in the forest. They had accidentally met in the forest...and it was awkward.

"Yeah...I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Sasuke said shyly. He didn't know why to say, because this was the only time he has openly spoken to a child of his age...freely. Everyone else just admired him...in fact contrary to Naruto's belief...Sasuke actually didn't have any friends.

Naruto was shocked though...at Sasuke's use of manners. "N-Naruto-san? Why are you calling me that?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke didn't know how to reply, but said, "Because...it's manners?"

Naruto trembled, and this made Sasuke wonder what he said wrong. Before he could say anything, Naruto burst out laughing. "Bwahahaha! N-Naruto-san! That sounds so weird and stiff! Just call me Naruto! No one ever calls me with -san." Sasuke stared at him oddly, and Naruto blushed. He wondered if he blew it.

"Well than **Naruto**, call me Sasuke." And then Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto grinned in return, and replied, "Sure!" Then a silence came upon them. As they both wondered what to say. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one to speak first. "Hey...Um...Wanna go train or something?" Naruto was shocked once again...did the mighty Uchiha...just invite him to train...with him? Flabbergasted, Naruto stuttered out, "S-sure! What do you want to do?"

Sasuke grinned, once again shocking Naruto, and replied with, "Let's go to my older brother! He'll know what we should do!" Naruto just grinned back, feeling grateful that Jii-san had told him to give Sasuke another try. Little did he know, the raven-haired boy felt the same way towards his brother.

**-0-0-0-**

Naruto was now comforting Sasuke. Even though they just talked for the first time...literally five minutes ago.

Because Sasuke was sad. Sad that his brother no longer had time for him anymore. Just like he suggested, Naruto and he went to Itachi-nii-san to ask him to help train them. But he respectfully refused, with the excuse that he was busy. And he probably was. And Sasuke knew that.

But that didn't make him any less sad.

Itachi-nii-san used to play with him all the time, teaching him so many things. But then things changed.

And father got more strict and angrier.

And Itachi-nii became more mother cried more than ever.

But in the end, Sasuke never questioned why...maybe because he was afraid to. Afraid that he would learn something he didn't want to, learn what he was trying hard to ignore.

The reason why his family was becoming so...separated. Because even though he was more mature than any kid his age...he was still a kid. And kids wanted to remain iggnorant so they wouldn't feel pain. It was just one of the most natural things to do.

So instead of complaining to anybody about his older brother not playing or training with him anymore. He just brooded. In one of the training grounds.

Like always.

But now Naruto was with him...for the first time. Comforting him. And to be honest...it felt nice.

Because his cheerful personality wasn't really helping...but it did at the same time.

"Don't worry, Sasuke! Your brother will soon come back to you and play with you! And while you wait for him, I'll be here ready to play with you in his stead! So don't be sad Sasuke!" The little raven haired boy knew Naruto was desperately trying to make him not sad. And it was actually funny to watch. So instead of brooding, Sasuke decided to just 'play' with Naruto.

"Hmph, dobe." Naruto was once again surprised, but this time a little hurt. Sure he knew he was the dead last...but he didn't think that Sasuke would refer to him so...meanly. But that hurt soon vanished when Naruto saw the teasing smirk on Sasuke's face, proving he was only poking a little fun at him.

Naruto was glad he wasn't sad anymore.

So Naruto put a happy grin on his face, while he got 'angry' at Sasuke, "What did you call me, Teme?" A tick grew on Sasuke's face, as he replied back, "Hn, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

And that lasted a few minutes, before Naruto got bored and decided to just start training...because Sasuke was too prideful to give in.

And that was also how Naruto and Sasuke both got their respective nicknames for each other...which funnily they wouldn't let anyone but themselves call the other. Which also funnily was only directed at Sasuke. Because who would call the mighty Sasuke, 'Teme'? Well unless they were waiting for a death wish?Yes, the prideful Sasuke actually did not let anyone but himself call Naruto, 'Dobe'.

And sorry Yaoi fangirls, but this was not the start of a beautiful relationship. Well love relationship.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship though.

"Dobe you suck." Sasuke said bluntly when Naruto missed for the fifth time.

...

Well semi-beautiful and semi-thisisoneofthemostannoyingfriendshipsIhaveeve rwitnessed.

Yeah.

Beautiful...Pfft.

**-0-0-0-**

After Naruto was trained harshly by Sasuke, he was finally deemed worthy enough to be his training partner. It took Naruto half a year of training to finally be deemed worthy to be Sasuke's sparring partner. Yes a whole 6 months. And since they hadn't started on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, they only trained in Taijutsu. Yep, it took Naruto 4 months to catch up to Sasuke's training. And this was considering that they trained everyday. Whether this is a great achievement or not, is yet to be known.

It wasn't like Naruto was especially bad at learning or anything. In fact he was actually a very fast one. He absorbed physical information like it was nothing. On the other hand, mental learning was pretty bad. Since no one really had ever taught Naruto something properly.

But since no one had ever really taught Naruto...that added to his learning ability. Because nothing says absorption like a new fresh cloth. If that makes sense.

This was all things that Sasuke had learned. Yes, a freakin' six year old had gathered all that in just a week. Screw other prodigies, Sasuke was a genius. Well so was Naruto. In his own right of course.

Anyway the reason why it took Sasuke so long to train Naruto in Taijutsu was all because of one reason. Well actually multiple. One, Sasuke and Naruto were both kids. They could not teach/be taught by another kid so easily. Especially since Sasuke was more...'intelligent' than Naruto. Which was basically due to Naruto never really having a proper education. I mean the kid couldn't even read that much. So of course, Sasuke took it upon himself to also tutor him.

Another reason why it took so long was because Sasuke was way ahead of Naruto. Which was basically because Sasuke was taught from a young age. It Naruto was below average, than Sasuke was above average. And that's putting it simply.

The final, and most important reason why it took so long was all because of one stupid reason. Naruto was never properly taught. He was most likely sabotaged when being taught. Or maybe he wasn't even taught in the first place, and instead just made his own brash style.

Either way, Naruto had a completely different way of Taijutsu than Sasuke. Which might have actually been good, considering uniqueness and all that, but in this case it wasn't. Naruto had so many blind spots and flaws in his form. It was almost unbearable to watch.

Teaching someone was one thing. Making someone forget their previous style and making them learn another was a whole other thing. And that someone being a mere child was another thing. Yes, so many problems.

But Sasuke persisted.

And soon Naruto was just a bit better than all the other kids in class. Perhaps almost at his level. Almost.

But it took Naruto 6 months. And that was only with Taijutsu.

Sasuke didn't even want to think about Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. But at least Taijutsu was over and done with, since Naruto could now train with that in his own time.

So at the moment there was only one thing to focus on.

Proper, paper learning. So book learning.

This was all pretty easy stuff...but with Naruto? Sasuke shuddered when thinking of that.

He needed help...and he knew the perfect person. Yes the perfect person. Sasuke started to cackle.

And as Naruto watched his friend start to cackle, he wondered what he just got into.

He was grateful sure, but maybe...he should stop Sasuke from going too far. But Naruto wasn't suicidal. So he didn't stop Sasuke. He just had to be the victim.

Yes the poor victim of Sasuke's intense training. And also his unfortunate best friend. Or maybe fortunate?

Oh well. Naruto thought. Let's just stick in, and go for a ride.

Even though that ride might just kill me. Naruto gulped as he thought of all the possible ways Sasuke could kill him. While the person in question was still evilly cackling.

* * *

**First Chapter! Hope you like it.**_  
_


	3. The Beginning Part 2

**Sorry for the delay...I have excuses but you probably don't want to hear them. I'll just say exams...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except plot.**

* * *

**"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." ― Jess C. Scott, The Intern**

Naruto and Sasuke's relationship grew more tight as they grew older. Soon, they knew all of each other's secrets. And I mean all of them.

In fact Sasuke often stayed over at Naruto's small apartment (after it was thoroughly cleaned by a forced Naruto who was forced by a disgusted Sasuke).

They often just talked to each other throughout the night, like a bunch of school girls...well they were technically children.

Things like "My favourite food is tomatoes." often started the conversation. Of course the previous comment was made by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Then it just continued down the personal track.

"I still wet my bed." Naruto said awkwardly.

"...Really dobe?" "...Remember. No. Questions. Asked."

Though their talks often changed from lighthearted to dark and heavy.

"...I really want a family Sasuke. Friends as well. I'm really loney... Your my only friend you know? Of course you're a great friend, and my best...Your the only who knows. I'm just really lonely...especially when I wake up to a dark and silent room."

"...You'll always have me." "I know...but you have your own family to also be with...and friends I bet."

"...I don't have any friends. No one really wants to be true honest friends who sometimes just talk...with just me. Not my clan name." "I'm your true honest friend who sometimes just talks.""

I know. And for me that's enough."

"...Thanks. For me right now, your more than enough as well." "I should be the one saying that, Dobe. Your more than just a handful." Cue smirk from the raven.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted indignantly. There was then a comfortable silence, as they both just relaxed in each others company while lying in bed.

"Hey...Sasuke? Are you still awake." "...Hn." "...That's really annoying you know?"

"Just get to the point." "Well...can I share something with you?"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, you know how I'm always glared at, and people always make comments about me? Even when the honorable 'Uchiha' hangs with me...in fact some even try to make me get away from you?"

"Of course I know. I was there." "...Well...that's actually part of the reason I live in this apartment all by myself." Naruto chuckled nervously, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.

"..." Sasuke just remained silent.

Naruto stared awkwardly at the ceiling, before turning to look at Sasuke. His face was blank. Naruto knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Uhh...sorry for making things awkward. Let's just return to talking about something else. How's your fathe-" "Naruto." "...Yes?" "Be honest okay...how often are you attacked or abused?"

"...Uh...not much?"

"Naruto."

"Well...once a day? More or less that amount...?"

"...Naruto be honest."

"...Fine. Every single moment of my life."

"...Go on."

"Well...I've actually been attacked by a mob a few times when I was young...well not just a few times...a lot. It stopped a bit when I got older...but I still get attacked every time it's my birthday. And it hurts. Not getting attacked, although it does hurt. What hurts is that...the insults they shout at me...they hurt so much. Everyone says sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me...but that's false. Well for me anyway. It doesn't help that I always hear the abuse everyday...and that people don't like me being anyway near them. Or even shopping at their stores."

Sasuke remained silent, and Naruto gave a sigh. "Let's just move on from this topic okay? This is getting awkward. I'm used to this anyway."

"...No." Sasuke nearly shouted at Naruto.

Startled, Naruto jolted and looked curiously at Sasuke. His face turned into awkwardness when he saw the blankness at Sasuke's face. And more awkwardness when that turned into anger.

"...Uhh Sasuke...what do you mean no? And why do you look so angry." "No. I won't stand for this. I won't stand watching you while you get extremely bullied."

"...C'mon let's just drop this. You can't stop it Sasuke. It's life. This has happened all my life. Just drop the thought."

"No. I will not stand by and just watch. Your my friend Naruto. My **first real** friend. I won't let you get treated this way." Naruto's eyes softened at his words but hardened again as he replied, "Sorry Sasuke but it's impossible. If the Hokage couldn't even do this, than how could you, a mere boy, do it?"

"No. The Hokage could do this. But he never really tried did he? And judging by your look, I bet he never really knew how bad it could get or how it got does he?"

Naruto stayed quiet and looked away. Sasuke sighed, and decided to drop the topic...for now. It didn't seem like Naruto really wanted to talk about it. And Sasuke wasn't one to pry too deeply. That was why their relationship worked. They were close, but they both knew their boundaries. Sasuke's was to not wander too far in Naruto's background. Naruto's was to not pry in Sasuke's secret family matters. It was perfect, but also dangerous.

Because if one of them over stepped their boundary...who knows what would happen.

Naruto closed his eyes, grateful that Sasuke dropped the topic. It was late, so they were better off sleeping, than wandering too far into that topic. Yes, sleep sounded great at this moment. Naruto rolled back to face Sasuke and grinned, "Night Teme." Sasuke stared blankly at him, smirked and merely replied, "Hn. Night Dobe."

They both rolled over, and their faces were immediately wiped of emotion. Not because they were mad or anything. But because they deemed showing emotions when unneeded was worthless as a ninja.

Both had thoughts in their mind that they weren't going to share with the other, and they both knew it.

But it wasn't long before the night overtook their minds, as they succumbed to the darkness.

**-0-0-0-**

The next day, they woke up and prepared for the academy. They were extremely tired, but it was the start of a new school year, so they weren't just about to skip. Not to mention that Sasuke's parents would kill them...both of them. So they headed to school bright and early...well not so much bright.

They dressed in random casual clothes, too tried to care what they were really wearing. Eating a quick breakfast, they were soon ready to leave...well kinda. They were still like zombies...but yeah they still left the house.

After a while of moaning about being tired, Naruto got back his spirits. And soon he was ranting to the world about ramen, Hokage, ramen, ninja stuff, and random other things...yeah, if you wanted to catch Naruto in his most oddest state...it would be after a bad morning.

Sasuke knew that the best.

They soon arrived, and were now sitting in the classroom, ignoring the dirty looks the other students and teachers walking by were giving them, well Naruto. Everyone was making admiring eyes at Sasuke, and yes even the boys and teachers. It made Sasuke furious. He was annoyed as hell, and was barely stopped from reacting by Naruto starting up a fight. "Hey Teme, you know I think I would win in a fight now."

Everyone gave Naruto a dirty glare and expected Sasuke to hit him. Instead Sasuke just smirked, replying, "Yeah? Wanna test that out after class? I hope you don't act like a sore loser on the way home." Cue cheers from the class. "AS IF TEME! I COULD BEAT YOU ASS ANYTIME, AND I'LL SHOW YOU!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke with confidence.

This made the fan girls give Naruto an even more dirty glare, making Sasuke even more irritated, resulting in him giving them all ice-cold glares. As expected they shivered and stopped looking at them.

"Whatever Dobe. Just stop before you regret it and start sulking." "What did you say Teme?!" "You heard me." "I'm not sure I did!" "Well you should get your hearing checked!" Their argument grew more heated, as a few people sighed. This happened everyday...in the same routine.

They stopped bickering when the final person entered the door... their new teacher. The man smiled as he scanned the room, but faltered when he saw Naruto. Few noticed, but Sasuke and Naruto definitely did. Naruto didn't care, a bit hurt, but otherwise fine... but Sasuke was once again irked by it. Because Naruto was his friend and that meant something.

The new teacher coughed, and the once booming loud classroom came to a halt as everyone turned to look at him. They each observed the teacher, and decided the only striking thing about him was the scar across his nose. He smiled kindly at them, and spoke, "Hello everyone. My name is Umino Iruka, and I'll be your teacher for this year and onwards. It's nice to meet you everyone~"

The children replied a bored, "Nice to meet you too." Iruka chuckled nervously, before clapping his hands, and saying, "Well to start of this year, why don't we all introduce ourselves. I'll go first. As you know my name is Umino Iruka. I like to read, eat ramen and also to clean. My hobby is to go to the hot springs. I dislike tardiness. And my dream at the moment is to see all of you become great people."

Sasuke was one of the only people who noticed. Noticed that Iruka had not said ninja. Probably because most of them wouldn't become ninja...that they were only wasting their time. That sooner or later they would quit. Whether they failed multiple times. Or because they were afraid.

From then on the students introduced themselves, and soon it was Naruto's turn. It was the one of the only ones Sasuke tuned in to. Basically because he was annoyed and bothered by the fact that pretty much all the girls stated they loved him. And he was their hobby. And their dream was to marry him. I mean how could he be their hobby?! Ah never mind, he knew. He always found girls following him...everywhere. It was pretty creepy.

Oh right he also hated how they always said they disliked Naruto. He could see it affect the boy next to him...badly.

Sasuke heard Naruto stand up next to him, and his loud voice boomed into the class. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen and every other ramen! I don't really dislike anything. My hobbies are to eat different ramen and train with Sasuke! My current dream is to become Hokage!" There was a awkward silence, before laughter occurred. Things like, "You become Hokage?! That's a funny joke!" or, "As if! Maybe in a million years!" or even, "Hahahaha! You will never be Hokage, Naruto! The Hokage's loved!" They were soon stopped by a loud, "That's enough kids!" By a frowning Iruka.

This outburst surprised many, as no teacher had ever stopped the teasing of Naruto. In fact, most joined in. The act had brought him higher in Naruto and Sasuke's books.

However, while happy that his new teacher had at least stopped them, Naruto's cheeriness had faulted, as he sank back down, obviously crest-fallen and depressed.

While Iruka's outburst had stopped the teasing, most kids were still giggling and smirking. Due to this, Sasuke immediately slammed his hands onto the desk, stopping the laughter, and stood up. "Uchiha Sasuke, I don't want to tell you what I like, I dislike people who hurt and tease Naruto and a lot of other things. My hobby is training. My dream is a secret. But I respect Naruto's dream. So anyone want to laugh about that?" He stated in a cold voice, with a hint of a threat in it, and a gleam in his eye. There was a pause, before everyone shook their heads. "Hn. Thought so." Replied Sasuke as he sank his head onto the desk.

Everyone was surprised at this outburst from Sasuke, even Sasuke himself. He wasn't one for showing affection to his friend, or even talking. So such a long introduction was unusual. Even more unusual was that Sasuke had openly admitted that he disliked people who hurt Naruto. If that wasn't a show of affection, then what is? Of course, he often defended Naruto, but never openly. He did it behind everyone's back with small tricks.

After all, Uchiha's aren't supposed to show emotion.

As the awkward silence continued, Iruka coughed, and shouted, "N-next!" The next student stood up awkwardly and said his introduction. The classroom continued to have an awkward feel for the rest of the day. And most girls were visually depressed that their dreamy Sasuke had stood up for the Naruto brat. And since the girls often teased and bullied him...that meant Sasuke hated them! When word went around, and most girls came to this conclusion...let's just say there were a lot of arrivals to the hospital. And mental asylum...

**-0-0-0-**

Time passed and soon it was the middle of the school year. Naruto's and Sasuke's second school year.

The year had went smoothly, with nothing much happening. The only difference was that as Sasuke grew older, there were a lot more fan girls.

Which was a huge problem...mainly for Sasuke but also Naruto. Because there were girls...everywhere. And they hated Naruto for always being with their idol. Yes Idol...there was even a fan-club. The 'We Love Sasuke-kun 3 club". Yep surprisingly that was allowed.

Anyway, there was a few days when Sasuke was sick. Meaning there was a lot of sulking and worrying going on...from the fan-girls...and Sasuke (Hahaha).

Since there was no Sasuke to hang with, Naruto tried making other friends...which turned out badly. Because he looked at the wrong place, and there was a rumor going on...so he was told to go into the forest to steal from a dead corpse. And everyone knows what happens next.

It just so happened, that on this particular day...Sasuke had been looking for Naruto...because he had *ahem* stolen dirty tissues from Sasuke to sell at a good price...(pfft).

Sasuke found Naruto...with guess who? Yep the one and only Umino Iruka-sensei. The one who had always been uncomfortable when dealing with the small blonde. When Sasuke had came upon them, he gave a glare at Iruka-sensei who was carrying a sleeping Naruto.

Iruka chuckled nervously at the glare, and Sasuke observed Naruto. When he found that Naruto was covered in bruises and cuts, Sasuke gave Iruka an even more colder glare. Because he was the only one who could hurt the Dobe. Just at that moment, Naruto woke up and at seeing Sasuke he jumped out of Iruka's arms, and started yelling, "Sasuke guess what happened?!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for being so loud, stating, "Hn." "Whatever your such a party pooper!" Iruka in the meanwhile sweat-dropped...Naruto understood that?

Naruto gave a glare to Sasuke, but went back to excitement when he remembered what he was going to say, "Well it all started with a rumor and a dare, and before I knew it there were some spies from another country trying to attack me. But Iruka-sensei saved me! And some other dude as well." Sasuke wracked him on the head, saying, "Your such a idiot, dobe. I leave you alone for a moment, and you nearly die." Naruto chuckled nervously, "Hahaha...yeah my bad." "Also you shouldn't call Umino-sensei by his first name. You should thank him." Sasuke said, having been drilled in manners by his parents.  
"Don't worry about it Sasuke, Naruto already thanked me enough. And don't worry about Naruto calling me by my first name, you can too if you want."

Sasuke replied, "I see, well whatever Iruka-sensei." Iruka chuckled nervously again, before clapping his hand and saying, "Uh I know! You two must be pretty hungry! Why don't I treat you to some ramen? I know a good place called Ramen Ichiraku."

Drool came down Naruto's face, as he screamed, "Free ramen! Yipee!" He then proceeded to run down the street...even though he did not know where to go. Both Sasuke and Iruka sweat-dropped, with Sasuke replying, "Don't worry...he'll come back. Sigh...well I guess I should follow...I don't want him to bankrupt you. Trust me...I know his stomach."

Iruka sweat-dropped again, before replying, "Are you sure? Maybe you shouldn't overexert yourself because you are sick right?" Sasuke shrugged, before replying, "It's fine, I'm better now. I probably won't be back for a few days because of Okaa-san...but it should be fine. Anyway I'll go tell my mother that I'm not going to be back for dinner. Tell me the location, and I'll meet you there. You can order for me...and don't worry. If you head there, Naruto should meet up with you mid-way."

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Sasuke walked off leaving behind a flabbergasted Iruka. He was flabbergasted, because he only just realized that the boy was only 7 years old.

True to Sasuke's word, on the way to Ichiraku ramen, Iruka met up with a still excited Naruto. They both walked together to the ramen restaurant, where they would later become favourite regulars.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortish chapter...I would have added more, but yeah...thought I should have just posted this before it became even later.**


End file.
